Silently
by IwaKitsune
Summary: Short, random drabble. Non-explicit nsfw GhiraFi. You can communicate with things others than words...


Writing this on the last hours of Valentine Day+when I should be asleep+being sick... yeah perfect combination for OOC!C jkasdhk

First time writing something like this so sorry if it isn't that great ;;

SO HUMM- not explicit nsfw GhiraFi stuff inspired by this http: .tumblr . com/tumblr_lzdiliRQT11qm70eyo1_500. jpg made by _tenacityx _in tumblr!

* * *

><p><strong>Silently<strong>

It's interesting how much can be said without using your voice...

She allowed her body follow the tall male's lead, switching her stance as he guide them through the dance slowly. There was no need for music, their breath was enough.

Leaning closer to him, she rested her head against his chest, breathing evenly as they twirled before a slender hand lifted her chin and she sighed into the soft kiss.

Actions can convey feelings with more ease than sounds can, at times.

They stopped spinning and instead opted to sway on their feet in the middle of the room, the male leaning down and the female standing on her toes to keep their lips locked. A simple touch of lips that stayed that way for a few moments before separating; half-lidded eyes stared at each other, communicating without words.

He drifted his hands down her sides, smiling as she gave a slight shudder when the hands tickled her and traced her spine. In return, she entwined her arms around his neck and gave gentle, measured kisses to his shoulder.

Fear can make your voice break and your moves falter.

Slowly guiding them to the floor, the tall male hugged the female around the middle, making her shiver again as he left ghostly kisses and nips on her ear and neck. No word was uttered but he could hear that strangled tone of insecurity in her gasp as he sat her on his lap.

Raising a hand, he trailed her back slowly before setting it on her nape, playfully tugging at the cold strands as his other hand rubbed her side and hip, coaxing her into relaxing. She sent him an unsure look.

Those with experience need more patience.

He simply smiled before leaning forward to seal their lips again, closing his eyes as she returned the gesture, placing her hands against his chest. Without breaking the kiss, he continued tracing her back, touching the contour of her petite, well-built figure before setting them on the small of her back as she gave a low moan.

She was the one breaking the kiss as she looked away, blushing lightly and breathing heavily. She shuddered as he started nipping her vulnerable neck, moaning as the light bites turned to small licks and back.

You can't win anything without trying.

Regretfully, she pushed him back and away from her skin, blush darkening as he licked his lips. Still anxious, she tried to regain her breath before rising herself to strand the male's hips, shuddering slightly before a pair of hands gripped her hips.

Opening her eyes, not knowing when she had closed them, she met the other's eyes. He shook his head firmly before giving a startled gasp as she started the kiss before slowly sitting on his lap again, drowning both their sounds with each other's mouth.

Sometimes silence says much more than words can.

Both of them panted heavily, hugging each other tightly before he wiped away a rogue tear that threatened to roll down her cheek. She allowed her head drop against his shoulder, trying to keep herself from clawing at his back and quivering in his arms as he gave her exposed neck another kiss.

* * *

><p>They stayed close together as their breath started returning to normal, she curling on his lap and he keeping a slight hold on her shoulders. Minutes later, when he recovered his breath, he changed his grip on her and slowly rose to his feet, bringing her with him.<p>

Closing your eyes let you see the world in a different way.

She snuggled closer to his chest as he moved across the room, shutting her eyes and concentrating on the vibration of his moves, their breathing and their heartbeat when a quick snap cut through the air near her legs and she opened her eyes to see a large bed with soft, dark crimson colored covers.

She sighed as he laid her on the soft material, humming contently as he joined her not long after, circling her waist with his arms.


End file.
